HWE: Thursday Night ECW Episode 12
Intro Grando Masses comes out Grando: I have gotten screwed out of my title match... I heard who won that award yestarday would get a title match.. well I heard we are in tribute to WCW.... and we will be doing a lethal lottery to see who will face the champion.... that I choose... thats what I won, I get to choose whos title I go after... and I choose.......... SABIAN... you may be wondering, why not delirious, a world champion.... or a tag team champion.... but I want to disprove you americans and prove who is better... and that is me... and I vow to replace that US title with an actually good country based title... like Mexico..... I have been assured to be automatically in the battle bowl, without having to compete in a tag match Boogeyman walks out Boogeyman: now, your on my show... and I say you will compete in a tag match for your chance to be in the battlebowl... and your partner is Boogeyman brings out a huge bingo machine, and a ball pops out and it shows Grandos partner, Tommy Dreamer Two more balls pop out, and its Sting and Chris Jericho Match 1 Sting , Y2J, and Dreamer walk out The match starts, and Y2J quickly hits a codebreaker on Sting, his partner. Grando looks o pin, but Jericho is the legal man. Jericho hits a walls of jericho on Grando, but Dreamer comes and hits Jericho with a dreamer driver. Sting rolls out of the ring and lands on the floor knocked out. Jericho is down, and grando pins 1...................2....................KICKOUT Dreamer tags himself in..... and then hits a ddt on jericho. Jericho stands up, but is caught in a dreamer driver. Jericho turns it into a codebreaker, but Grando runs in the ring and locks in a grandouch on Jericho... the ref starts the count for the dq 1........2.........3.......4 Grando lets go and goes back to the apron.... Jericho lay KOed on the ground, as does Dreamer. Sting is angry at Jericho, and is choosing between the battlebowl, or the revenge.... and he picks the revenge. Sting pulls Dreamers body over Jericho 1.............2...........KICKOUT Sting is angry and hits Jericho with a powerbomb, then he lay on the ground, but Sting hits Jericho with a pipe, then Dreamer pins 1........2.......KICKOUT Sting now knows how to lose the match, and hits Grando with the pipe multiple times.... costing his team the match. Jericho looks angry at Sting, and hits Sting with a codebreaker, then locks in a walls of jericho, but doesnt let go GRANDO AND DREAMER ARE GOING TO THE BATTLEBOWL Backstage Jericho is walking backstage and is angry at his partner. Then Zack Ryder comes all happy and talks to him Ryder: WOO WOO WOO... look at this... I am going to be participating next with Big Show... WOO WOO WOO Jericho looks angry, and then hits a codebreaker on Ryder. Jericho walks over to his KOed body on the ground Jericho: Oh no, don't worry... I will take your place Match 2 Jericho and Big Show run out to the and wait for the opponents. The machine starts spitting out two huge bingo balls come out of it.... they read ric flair and william regal! William Regal comes out, and then Ric Flair runs out to the ring to sneak attack Show before the match starts, and locks a figure four leglock until the ref stops the hold and makes Regal the legal man for it be fair. Show stands up and tags in Jericho. Jericho quickly stands on the ropes and hits a missile dropkick onto Regal, then looks for a walls of jericho, but Regal kicks Jericho sending him into the turnbuckle, where Show force tags himself in. Show walks into the ring with a damaged leg, and tells Jericho he can handle Regal. Show runs at Regal, but puts too much pressure on his leg and falls. Regal tags in Ric, who runs in the ring and strikes Shows leg. Show falls, holding his knee, and flair climbs the ropes, but jericho runs on the ropes and tosses Flair off, and the ref stops Jericho from doing anymore damage.Show looks to tag in Jericho, but runs into the ref and knocks him out. Regal runs into the ring and hits Show in the knee with brass knuckles, then somehow hits a regal plex taking show down, thhen continues to beat down on the knee. Jericho looks to run into the ring, but Flair elbows Jericho out of the ring. The ref gets up, and Regal rolls out of the ring, and Flair locks in a figure 4 leg lock. Show then sits up, looking to hit a right hand hook on Flair, but Regal comes, with his knuckles concealed, and smashes him in the face with them, but after that is thrown out of the ring by Jericho. Show then falls back down, KOd. Jericho bounces off the ropes, and hits a lionsault on Regal. Flair then lets go of Show's legs and pins him 1.........2......3 Jericho looks angry, and runs into the ring and hits a codebreaker on Flair. Jericho starts looking at Show, but then looks at the ropes. Jerich bounces off the ropes and hits a lionsault on Show. Regal runs into the ring with a chair, but is hit with a codebreaker by Jericho Chris: I demand I be in this.......... I DEMAND TO BE IN THE BATTLEBOWL Boogeyman walks out Boogeyman: No... You have done enough... you are Taz walks out Taz: I hate to tell you... but the era of Boogeyman is over... now I am the GM... and Chris... you will be in the bowl if you guess this right.... who will win the next match Chris: Ok... well... lets see whos in the next match the titantron shows Chave Guerrero and Kane vs Garrett Bischoff and Alberto Del Rio Chris: OK... I pick Alberto Del Rio's team Taz: OK... let the match start Match 3 All the competitors come out... and the match starts.... with Garrett starting off against Kane.. who quickly chokes him... but doesnt slam him... Garrett manages to tag in Del Rio.... and the bella twins come out to ringside! Del Rio runs in the ring, while Kane is still choking illegal man Garrett. Del Rio attacks Kane with multiple strikes to the arm until Kane lets go of the hold on Garrett and starts choking Del Rio! Del Rio counters this by hitting Kane in the face. Kane is on his knees, and Del Rio looks for an armbar... and hits it, Kane taps Main Event Bobby Heenan(announcer): I cant wait until the very first Battlebowl of HWE is starting now! All the competitors come out, and the winner gets a match at the USA title The match starts, and Garrett is quickly thrown over the rope by Jericho. William then pulls out his brass knuckles and hits Flair out of the ring. The knuckles idea backfires, as Jericho smashes the knuckles into Regals face, then dropkicks him out of the ring. Tommy Dreamer looks for a Dreamer driver on Del Rio, but Grando tosses Dreamer over the ropes, leaving Del Rio in the ring. Jericho looks for a codebreaker on Del Rio, but Grando pushes Jerichos knees and sends him flying over the ropes. Grando shakes Del Rios hand, but Del Rio kicks Grando over the ropes. Sabian comes out and shakes Del Rios hand, but the celebration is cut short when The Ants Go Marching plays and The Colony runs to the ring and takes out everyone but Sabian. They lift Sabian in the air and show Del Rio who is supporting the champion